Sensei
by Little Fufu
Summary: Berawal dari L yang mengikuti Kuliah Kerja Nyata di sekolah Light, membuat kehidupan keduanya berubah menjadi sepasang kekasih... BL#LightxL


**Peringatan : **Fanfic ini berisi banyak kekurangan- terkadang ceritanya bagus, dan berubah menjadi membosankan, AU, OOC, Typo bersebaran di mana-mana, terlalu banyak basa-basi, Terlalu dramatis(mungkin), dan banyak kecacatan lainnya... mohon dimaklumi... Jika tidak berminat membaca, 'Silahkan tekan tombol kembali'

* * *

"Kau akan mengajar di SMA Taikoku Gakuen,"

"Kenapa di sana?"

"Siswa-siswi di sana lumayan pintar untuk kau ajari,"

"Benarkah itu Watari-sama? Jika seperti itu, mereka tidak memerlukan saya, bukan…?"

"Tentu tidak L, kau adalah mahasiswa yang paling cepat lulus untuk mengambil sebuah gelar. Di umurmu yang ke 24 seperti ini, kau masih saja ingin kuliah, kau kan sudah lulus S3 dari dulu," Watari tertawa.

"Bukan itu intinya watari-sama. Ya… Itu karena saya bosan… lagi pula, ilmu itu tidak akan pernah habis," jeda "Hanya 3 bulan kan?"

"Kau terdengar seperti tidak pernah ikut kerja kuliah nyata di sekolah saja L,"

"Benarkah?"

"Sudahlah L. Besok kau mulai mengajar di sana. Tapi, jangan lupakan kelasmu sebagai dosen di sini, oke," Watari memberikan selembar kertas jurnal.

"Hmm. Saya mengerti,"

Dia adalah L. Anak yang dibesarkan Watari semenjak kedua orang tuanya membuangnya. Dan siapa yang menyangka? L, anak yang tidak diharapkan adalah anak yang berbakat. Di umurnya yang ke 24 ini ia telah menjadi Dosen di Universitas To-oh, dan sekaligus menjadi seorang Detective terhebat di dunia, walau semua orang belum mengetahuinya. Bagi Watari, yang sekaligus guru dan ayah angkatnya, sudah menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri untuknya.

**#####^_^_^_^#####**

"Huufft~" Pemuda berambut coklat berjalan lesuh ke sekolahnya.

"Hay, Light!" Seseorang menghampirinya.

"Hay, juga Kaito," Light menjawab tanpa semangat.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit heh?" Expresi Kaito seperti mengejek.

"Bukan itu, hanya sedikit malas untuk ke sekolah," Light menghela nafasnya.

"Haha, sebagai siswa teladan kau pasti letih belajar," Kaito tertawa.

"Berhentilah mengejekku," Light memandang sinis.

"Ups, maaf," Kaito menutup mulutnya, untuk menahan tawa.

Bel berbunyi, Light memasuki kelas dengan santai, walau hatinya berkata 'Ini membosankan' Wali kelas memasuki kelas dengan membawa seseorang. Orang yang belum pernah dilihat semua siswa, bahkan Light.

Rambutnya hitam berantakan, matanya besar, dan terdapat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Jika ia seorang guru, pasti akan sangat aneh. Ia hanya menggunakan kaus putih dan jas hitam yang tidak disetrika dan tidak dikancingi, sedangkan bawahanya, hanya menggunakan jeans biru yang terlihat besar, bahkan kedodoran.

Mata Light tertuju pada mata yang sehitam malam itu. Kemudian beralih pada wajahnya yang lancip dengan bibir tipis dan kulit putih pucat seperti salju. Seketika mata hitam itu menatap Light, menatap mata madu itu. Light terguncang, ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya damai dan senang saat mata hitam itu menatapnya.

"Perkenalkan, ini Pro-"

"Maaf, tidak perlu pakai Prof tuan," Kata si pemilik rambut raven saat sang Wali kelas ingin memperkenalkannya.

"Ah- perkenalkan, dia adalah Lawliet. Dia adalah mahasiswa dari universitas to-oh. Selama 3 bulan, dia akan mengajari kalian mata pelajaran sains,"

Seolah waktu berhenti saat kedua pasang mata yang terukir indah dan penuh kemisteriusan di dalamnya saling memandang tanpa jeda, tanpa kata, hanya semilir angin yang menghembus sebagai prantara seperti benang transparan.

"Baiklah, anda bisa memulai pelajaran hari ini tuan Lawliet,"

Pintu kayu berwarna coklat kayu-pun ditutup saat sang empunya meninggalkan kelas. Hening tiba-tiba menyelimuti. Lawliet hanya diam dengan pikiran yang melayang entah kemana hingga seorang siswa mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Etto, Lawliet-sensei apa kita boleh mengenal anda lagi? Ah- bukan, maksud saya… Anda yang memperkenalkan diri anda lagi, sepertinya kita masih belum mengenal anda,"

'Ya, itu benar- tak kenal maka tak sayang patut dicoba' Pikir L.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Lawliet, tapi, saya lebih senang jika kalian memanggil saya Ryuuzaki. Saya dari Universitas To-oh, yang sekarang sedang mengambil jurusan sains dan ilmu kedokteran, ada yang lain?" raut wajah L masih datar dan tenang.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei, apa anda sudah punya pacar?" Seorang siswi bertanya dengan nada suara yang terdengar manis, hingga semua siswa maupun siswi melirik dan ada pula yang menyorakinya.

"Tidak, saya belum punya," Hening kembali menyelimuti. Dan seorang siswa mengangkat tangan.

"Apakah anda juga pernah berhubungan sexs?" seketika semua siswa melirik tajam disertai celaan pada siswa itu dengan sebutan 'Pervert' bahkan membuat orang yang ditanyai hanya diam sambil mengedipkan mata beberapa kali.

"Belum juga," Lawliet mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai pelajaran hari ini,"

Dan… Itulah hari pertama L mengajar di Taikoku Gakuen. Tidak terlalu buruk. Mereka semua cepat paham apa yang L terangkan, tapi, ia agak gelisah karena entah kenapa ia merasa terus diperhatikan oleh sepasang mata yang mungkin siap untuk menerkamnya.

* * *

**###^_^###**

Karena sebentar lagi semester, saya mohon undur diri... Reader dan Senior juga bisa beri kritik dan saran untuk Chap selanjutnya...

#^o^#


End file.
